Two is Always Better than One
by Miseryisfun
Summary: A hero and a heroine journey together in the region of "Shinja". What pokemon will they catch? How far will they go? Will they reach their dreams?


**Before I begin, may you help me out with a question I've been having?**

1. Give me pokemon suggestions (I will give you credit if it's unique) (also, they will have more than six, but not too many).

2. Should this focus around Neji and Tenten, Sai and Ino, Sasuke and Sakura, or Naruto and Hinata? (just to let you know, I will still be using the other people as well, just not as much).

* * *

"Okay class, I have graded your papers." Iruka announced.

They all waited in anticipation, as the class of forty knew only eight of them get to have a pokemon. They each nervously twitched in their seats as they waited.

"The best of the class, Neji Hyuuga! Come up here to me." Iruka announced.

Neji smirked

at the now glaring Uchiha as he walked up to their academy instructor and gym leader Iruka. Iruka smiled at him warmly.

"You get to choose between an Eevee and a Vulpix; what do you choose?" Iruka asked politely.

"I want an Eevee, thank you." Neji replied politely.

"Male or female?" Iruka asked.

"Female." Neji stated.

"What do you want it to evolve into?" Iruka asked.

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Espeon, why?"

Iruka smiled, "Because I want to see my students with a different eeveelution."

Neji nodded and took his Eevee; he then sat down beside Iruka. He was still smirking at the Uchiha who just glared back at him.

"Now for the second best, Sai Uchiha!" Iruka exclaimed.

Sasuke glared angrily at his brother, as Sai chose a female Eevee that'd he would evolve into Glaceon. He stood beside Neji and waited for his brother's turn.

"Now for the third best of the class, Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka exclaimed proudly.

Sasuke slowly walked up to Iruka. Iruka was about to ask him the same questions when Sasuke interrupted him.

"Eevee, male, and Umbreon." Sasuke stated.

Iruka nodded and gave him a male Eevee. Sasuke took the pokeball and stood beside Neji.

"Good job on being third best Uchiha." Neji taunted smugly.

Sasuke glared at him but said nothing. The two waited for the next few.

Tenten got forth best and chose a male Eevee that she'd evolve into Leafeon.

Sakura got fifth best and chose a female Eevee that she'd evolve into Flareon. She happily stood next to her friend Sasuke, who twitched uncomfortably at how close she was to him.

Ino was irritated at being in sixth, but she waved it off and chose a female Vulpix. She smiled down at her little fox pokemon.

Naruto was in seventh, which shocked everyone in the class. He secretly studied for around sixteen hours this week so he could pass. He chose a male Eevee that he will evolve into Jolteon.

Hinata was the last person who passed and was in eighth place. She chose a female Eevee that she will evolve into Vaporeon.

"Okay, the eight of you need to follow me." Iruka said warmly.

"Yes Iruka sensei!" They all replied as they followed him.

They followed him to the edge of the town and he stopped in front of the "Konoha woods". He turned around with a smile.

"Once you pass through here and catch a pokemon or two, train for a week. Because, I'm the gym leader in the next town!" Iruka exclaimed cheerfully.

They all looked at each other in surprise, "What types do you use?"

Iruka smiled and said, "Normal types, so catch a rock, steel, or a fighting type would be a good idea!"

They all nodded and waited for him to continue. He chuckled nervously.

"I need you guys in a group of two-" Iruka stopped mid sentence in surprise at what he saw.

'Oh my goodness! They're like ninjas!' Iruka thought in surprise.

"NO!" Sasuke screamed in protest.

"I don't mind it much." Sai replied to his brother with a small blush.

Before Iruka even finished his sentence, Sakura and Ino pounced on Sasuke and Sai. Sai just hugged Ino back, but Sasuke kept looking in horror and his eyes were wide. Almost like a three year old lost at Walmart.

'For being a rude stuck up, he's going to be assigned with her.' Iruka vengefully thought.

"Oh yes Sasuke, I was going to let the girls pick who they're with so…have fun with that." Iruka said mischievously.

Sasuke started swearing as Sakura snuggled closer to him. Everyone in the group snickered.

"You two are friends; I don't know why you are complaining." Neji stated with a smirk.

Sasuke gave a very rude hand gesture to his friend/rival Neji, which just made the Hyuuga chuckle more.

"Na-ru-to-kun….would you like to tra-vel with me?" Hinata stuttered.

"Sure Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile.

Now it was Neji's turn to protest, "WHAT!? NO!"

"What's wrong Hyuuga, afraid Naruto might defile your sister?" Sasuke taunted with a smirk.

Hinata blushed a deep red while Naruto just turned pink in the face. Neji started swearing and thinking of all the worst possible scenarios that could happen to his beloved it cousin.

"I guess that I'm stuck with you Hyuuga." Tenten said.

Neji had regained his composure and said, "Yeah…"

**Now that our heroes have begun their journey, what pokemon will they catch? Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**How was episode one of the story? I hope it was good...**

**I****no: **Vulpix (female)

**Sai: **Eevee (female) (will evolve into Glaceon)

**Naruto: **Eevee (male) (Jolteon)

**Hinata: **Eevee (female) (Vaporeon)

**Sasuke: **Eevee (male) (will evolve into Umbreon)

**Sakura: **Eevee (female) (will evolve into flareon)

**Neji: **Eevee (female) (will evolve into Espeon)

**Tenten: **Eevee (male) (will evolve into Leafeon)


End file.
